


MTB 'Writer's Cut'

by lokiedokiee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meant To Be, writer's cut type thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiedokiee/pseuds/lokiedokiee
Summary: Fluffy one shots which take place during my book Meant To Be, seeing as you lot can't seem to get enough;) Send me prompts<3
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. "That hurt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok so if it's with a fem reader do the period one cos like Loki can be confused and panic at why she is bleeding and stuff like that. @Roseavia3 (from Wattpad)  
> A/N: I loved the idea of MTB Loki (just after him and Y/N got together) panicking in the middle of the night because Y/N is having period pains and he has no idea what’s going on

You’re curled against his side, sleeping soundly. Loki can’t remember being happier.

It’s only been a few days since he finally dared to make a move on you. And it had actually, thankfully, paid off. He’d didn’t think he’d ever been so nervous in his _life_ , and that was saying something. The mistletoe had been a bit of a cliché move, he had to admit, but he’d had no better ideas at the time.

You hadn’t seemed to have minded all that much.

And then you’d opened your mind to him, completely. Loki could only imagine how amazing it must have felt for you to let down your guard completely. He’s still working on that himself, but again, you don’t seem to mind.

How on Asgard had he landed you?

He shifts slightly and turns his gaze to your sleeping form, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards as he does. He is lying on his back on his bed with one arm around you, and you’re sprawled across him, one leg over both of his and one arm flung out across his chest, your fingers curled against nothing. The duvet is flung off of you, half on the floor.

Loki hates being under the duvet; it’s too warm. Luckily you don’t feel the cold, because his skin is cool to touch, and can’t be much fun to sleep against. You claim to like it.

Actually, you _do_ like it. He knows; he can read your mind now.

Your head lies on his chest, just under his chin, and you’re frowning slightly. Now that your mind is open Loki is able to see your dreams, but he tries not to invade too much upon your privacy. Tonight you’re dreaming of nothing, your mind devoid of thought as you sleep.

It must be peaceful, Loki thinks, to not dream of anything, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. He doesn’t sleep unless he’s tired himself out by using magic, or has hurt himself and needs to heal, neither of which he does tonight.

You’re getting better at not needing sleep; Asgardians need to sleep a lot less than Midgardians, but you’re so used to sleeping every night that it’s taking you a while not to feel tired during the days when you do stay up all night.

It’s currently 4am, and Loki knows it’ll be at least another four hours until you wake. He doesn’t mind. After the months of torturous, _agonising_ waiting and watching he’s had to endure he would be perfectly content to lie here for a week with you in his arms. Even if you are fast asleep.

About twenty minutes passes before he feels the first tug of discomfort, low in his stomach. He frowns, and you shift slightly, sighing heavily in your sleep.

What was that? Loki has an extremely high pain tolerance, but that _hurt_. It’s stopped now, but he is disconcerted. He’s never felt anything like that before, and it’s worrying him slightly.

Then it comes back.

Loki lies still, determined not to wake you, gritting his teeth. It really _hurts_. In his head, he runs through a short list of what could be causing the pain. It’s an extremely short list: he has no idea what it might be.

The pain comes and goes, and Loki lies still, enduring it, jaw clenched, until finally a pain so sharp lances through his lower abdomen that he physically flinches. And so do you.

Something clicks in Loki’s brain as you start to wake up. The pain is _yours_. He’s an idiot for not realising sooner.

He does the only rational thing that he can think of. He panics.

“Y/N, what is that? What’s wrong with you? It’s-” Loki winces as another stab of pain shoots through him as you pull away from him and sit up, bleary eyed. You blink at him a few times, before registering that he’s pressing a hand to his lower stomach.

“Can you feel it too?” you ask, your voice endearingly thick with sleep, a smile beginning to work its way on to your face.

“Feel- yes, I can. Do you need me to heal you? What is it?” he asks, concern and confusion lacing his voice as he registers the smile on your face.

“Loki, they’re just cramps.” you grin, swinging your legs over the side of the bed slowly.

“…cramps?”

“Period pains.” you explain patiently. Loki frowns.

“But- that _hurt_.” he tells you.

“Yes,” you smile, rolling your eyes. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

Loki watches as you pad bare foot from the room and sneak across the corridor into your room. He knows about periods, obviously, but he had no idea that women had to endure… _that_.

And every single _month_. Gods.

You return quickly, silently closing the door behind you and crossing the room to climb back into bed with him.

“It still hurts.” Loki informs you.

“Yes, I know.” you tell him, managing a tired smile as you massage your stomach.

“What helps?” he asks, watching you in concern; you can’t help but scoot towards him and let him wrap his arms around you. He looks ridiculously worried. You love him.

“You being adorably alarmed about something which requires no concern.” you tell him, closing your eyes happily as he presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“Really, what helps?” he repeats.

“I’ve taken some painkillers; they’ll kick in soon.” you murmur, already beginning to fall back to sleep.

Loki moves to lie back down and holds out an arm to you; you join him, resuming your previous position. This time you place a hand on his lower abdomen, smirking at the thought of him experiencing period pains.

“Sorry.” you say sleepily, tracing his abs gently with your fingers. He catches your hand in his and squeezes it softly.

“Don’t apologise. You can’t help it.” he tells you, and you hum in agreement, suddenly too tired to voice a response. Then you are asleep again.

Loki goes back to watching the ceiling, your warm hand encased in his cool one. The pains have faded a bit.

Nevertheless, he’s not sure he’s looking forward to having period pains every month from now on.


	2. "I missed you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a cleaning maid on Asgard and she gets assigned to clean Loki’s chambers by Loki himself. @lvleelaufey (from Wattpad)  
> A/N: okay so this wasn’t really the prompt but I really wanted to write something from the gap between parts one and two of MTB when Y/N is working as a maid in the palace on Asgard and Loki is pretending to be Odin.

Sif’s sword clashes hard against yours; you barely manage to deflect her blow before she’s whipped around and has her sword pointing directly at your unguarded chest.

You sigh in defeat, lowering your sword, and she grins at you, following suit.

“You’re getting there. Again?” she asks, and you nod, returning to a defensive stance.

You’ve only been learning to sword fight for just under a month, and she’s right, you _are_ getting there. You just wish you could get there a bit _faster_. Not that it’ll do you any good.

Loki had shot you down almost before you’d even had a _thought_ about going off to fight alongside Sif’s contingent.

You swing your sword upwards to meet Sif’s as she attacks, and then the two of you are locked in combat. It takes almost all of your concentration not to resort to using your magic; you can feel it just below the surface, ready to jump out of you at any moment.

This time you actually manage to disarm Sif, and give a triumphant laugh as you do so, only to find yourself with a knife to your neck seconds later.

“Just to prove that I can always win.” Sif grins, tilting her head sideways.

She’s supposed to be making you feel better! But if she wants to play dirty…

You let your magic escape, and in a split second the knife which was previously to your neck is in your hand, alongside Sif’s sword, and Sif is on her back on the ground in front of you.

“Just to prove that _I_ can always win.” you smirk, tossing her knife to the ground beside her.

“Not without cheating.” she scowls, getting to her feet in annoyance.

“I’m not cheating. I’m using my resources, just like you did.” you tell her matter of factly.

“I sense _angst_ in the air.” Fandral’s voice rings out across the courtyard, and Sif rolls her eyes.

“She’s upset that she can’t beat me.” you call to him, and Sif smacks your leg with the blunt edge of her sword, causing you to wince in pain.

“I see,” Fandral grins. “Odin wants all the servants in the throne room, Y/N.”

You sigh, reaching down to reclaim your sword, and walk backwards away from Sif.

“Same time tomorrow?” you ask.

“See you then.” she replies, still disgruntled from your act of ‘cheating’. You’re smiling as you jog to the armoury to quickly dump your sword and armour before looking around surreptitiously and casting an illusion to change into your maid’s clothes.

You hurry through the corridors of the palace and slip into the throne room pretty much unnoticed. The entirety of the palace’s servants are stood, waiting for Odin to appear. The atmosphere is one of annoyance; everyone has correctly guessed that there is to be yet another ball tomorrow night.

Loki loves hosting balls almost as much as he loves putting on plays.

You join your small group of friends towards the side of the room and pretend to join in with their annoyance at Odin, until finally he enters the room. You’ll never get used to the sheer peculiarity of seeing Loki as Odin. You, of course, can see Loki primarily, but for everyone else to see Odin, and _believe_ that it’s Odin.

So odd.

Loki… Odin, begins to talk, and there are disgruntled mutters throughout the room as he announces that there is to be another ball. You can’t help but sort of agree with the majority of the crowd. There’s been four in the last month already.

You _love_ the whole big, fancy ball concept, and you always end up having the best time, but you’d rather not have to _organise_ the balls. What with you pretending to be a maid. Well, you suppose you actually _are_ a maid.

It had seemed like a great plan when you’d first arrived.

_Come with me._

The short meeting comes to an end, with Odin apparently not taking any questions, and you excuse yourself from your small group of friends to follow him from the room. You turn invisible as you leave, following Loki silently through the corridors which lead to his private chambers.

You were being overly careful, you knew, but neither of you wanted to take any risks. You’d already almost been caught a few times, and that was something that couldn’t be allowed to happen.

_You’re stressed?_

_Yes, I have a ball to prepare in less than forty eight hours._

He rolls his eyes at that. You can’t see his face, but you’ll bet your soul that he did.

You teleport ahead of him into his room as he walks through the door and shuts it behind him, moving towards you. You hold up a hand and step back.

“What?” he asks, stopping in his tracks.

You just look at him, waiting for him to notice.

“Oh.” he realises, dropping his illusion. He’s him again.

“How long?” you ask.

“About three and a half minutes.” he tells you.

“What was the point then?” you ask, smiling tiredly.

“I missed you,” he frowns, taking your hands in his. “Is that not allowed?”

It still strikes you as odd that you escaped from Midgard to live _together_ , and yet the only time you really get to spend together is at night. But you’d talked about this, at length, and you’d both agreed that you’d rather live like this _on_ Asgard than live normally (whatever that meant) somewhere else.

Besides the fact that Loki had already put Odin in an old people’s home on Midgard. The thought still made you smirk.

“It is allowed, I suppose.” you smile up at him, and he kisses you.

“Am I throwing too many dances?” he asks you, when you pull away.

“Yes.” you say blatantly. He pulls a face and looks away out of the window, frowning. You watch him, smiling.

“But you _are_ king.” you add. That makes him smile, as you knew it would.

“Mm, I am,” he agrees, before looking back down at you. “You don’t really mind, do you?”

You shake your head.

“No. What else would I be doing?” you ask him.

“I don’t know. Waiting for it to get dark?” he suggests playfully. You grin at him.

“You joke, but…”

“Sire?”

In less than a split second Loki is Odin again and you’re invisible. A guard appears around the door. You can’t help but smile at how ridiculously suspicious Odin looks stood in the middle of his room, apparently doing absolutely nothing.

“The meeting…”

“Yes, yes. I’m on my way.” Odin says, and the guard nods and stands to one side.

Odin doesn’t look left or right as he leaves the room, but Loki throws you an apologetic look. You blow him a kiss, and he smiles.

_See you later._

Then he’s gone.

It’s not ideal. But it’s definitely worth it.


	3. "Careful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh how about a more detailed description of how y/n cut Loki’s hair in MTB @urgalsarah (from Wattpad)  
> A/N: yes. all the yes.

“Careful!”

“I _am_ being careful.”

Loki is watching the scissors which you’re wielding anxiously in the mirror which you’ve sat him before. You had teleported to your room from the roof; the thought of any of the team seeing Loki like this is… ugly. But also hilarious.

The thought earns you a scowl.

“Sorry.” you say, turning your attention once more to the absolute mess which is Loki’s hair. You’re so upset that he cut it off, but have been trying to hide it from him. It hasn’t worked.

He’s still adamant that he wants it short, and you’re not going to argue with him, not after he stormed off on you like that.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” you tell him. He meets your gaze in the mirror, a look of disbelief on his face.

“It is that bad.” he replies, looking back at his reflection grumpily. You have to smile.

“It’s fine. I can fix it.”

You speak with the self-assuredness of a professional hair dresser, even though the only experience you have with cutting hair are the times when you used to trim your own hair when you were younger. That’s hardly equal to this.

At first you’d asked if he couldn’t just use his magic to make it look how he wanted.

“No. I want you to do it. Please.”

If you can’t have his old hair back, at least you can have a say in what his new hair will look like. It currently barely reaches the base of his neck, and is longer at the front than it is at the back.

You bite your lip as you run your fingers through the roughly cut ends, fighting down a sudden urge to laugh. Loki catches your eye in the mirror, clearly also holding back a smirk. His mouth reluctantly twists into a smile and you allow the laugh to escape you, putting a hand over your mouth.

He’s embarrassed.

“Just sort it out.” he tells you, closing his eyes, annoyance and humour fighting for dominance on his face.

“Okay, okay,” you grin. “Pass me my hairbrush.”

First you brush his hair out, and then make it an equal length all the way around. Then (after your phone has been confiscated when Loki catches you trying to take a picture) you set to work making it look like an actual hairstyle.

“Can I look yet?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“…what about now?”

“You are an actual five year old.”

After about twenty minutes of intense concentration you step backwards to admire your work. Loki opens his eyes, and a look of pleasant surprise crosses his face when he looks in the mirror. You smile in relief.

“Is it okay?”

“It’s actually alright.” Loki says, running a hand through his hair. Not the most glowing compliment, but you’ll take it.

Loki’s hair wasn’t _short_ , you wouldn’t have been able to cope with that, but it wasn’t exactly what you would call long anymore.

You can still run your fingers through it easily, which is a bonus.

“Do you like it?” you ask, moving around the chair he’s sat in to see him from the front. It actually looks quite _good_. It’ll just take some getting used to.

“Yes. Thank you.” you says, looking away from the mirror to you.

“Please don’t do anything stupid like that again.” you say, only half joking, brushing hair off of his shoulders.

“I won’t. I’m sorry.” he replies, standing up and shaking his hair out, before looking at you. You’re watching him.

“What?”

You pull a face.

“It looks really good.” 

“Aren’t you modest.” he smiles.

“It has more to do with the fact that you’re very handsome than my hairdressing skills.” you tell him. He rolls his eyes, but he’s pleased.

“I’m hungry. Kitchen?”

Loki hesitates, and you sigh.

“Come on, you’ve never cared what any of them think of you before now.” you smile.

“And I still don’t.” he lies.

“Let’s go then.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

You grin as he strides past you and pulls your door open. His hair really does look good.


End file.
